


А подглядывать не хорошо

by all_decay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка напрямую связанная с ее названием.





	

Вопреки мнению большинства Бетти не была идеальной. Она вполне осознавала, что у нее есть недостатки, одним из которых было любопытство. Порой ей нравилось наблюдать из окна своей спальни за комнатой Арчи, как он занимается, задумчиво сочиняет новую песню, или тренируется, стараясь поддерживать форму — здесь обычно Бетти мило краснела, — или же просто готовится ко сну. Не сказать, что она как сталкер не отрываясь сидела у окна, нет. Скорее это были случайные взгляды между делом, порой длящиеся чуть дольше приличного. Однако теперь, когда Арчи делит свою спальню со своим лучшим другом, причин задержаться у окна стало гораздо больше. Бетти нравился Арчи и, наверное, нравился Джагхед, однако она понимала, что, в конце концов, долгое нахождение двух горячих парней в одной тесной комнате обязательно приведет к чему-то волнительному, а самое странное, что она этого даже ждала.

 

Было поздно, и давно пора было ложиться спать, если она не хотела опоздать утром в школу, но засидевшись за своим дневником, не заметила, как быстро пролетело время. Взгляд в окно был брошен скорее по привычке, чем в реальном желании что-то там увидеть, да и парни, вероятнее всего, уже давно спали. Но то, что происходило в спальне в доме по соседству, на сон уж точно похоже не было. Бетти резко погасила свет в своей комнате, надеясь остаться незамеченной, и плотно прильнула к окну, поскольку в спальне Арчи горел лишь ночник, больше играющий с чужим сознанием, чем позволяющий увидеть реальную картину происходящего. Ей пришлось дважды протереть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что глаза ее не обманывают и парни на самом деле занимаются… этим. А как еще объяснить, что Джаг сидит сверху на Арчи, крепко вцепившись в его плечо, при этом характерно двигаясь вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз…

 

Конечно, можно все списать на сонливость или обман зрения, ведь и видны были только их головы и плечи. Пока Бетти не поймала на себе взгляд Арчи. Парень совершенно точно ее заметил, поэтому Бетти оставалось лишь густо покраснеть и быстро задернуть шторы. От стыда и смущения она тяжело опустилась на пол, понимая по взгляду, брошенному ей через окно, что в такой короткий промежуток времени она не смогла удержать сразу двоих парней. Оставаться одной после всего увиденного ей дико не хотелось. Стоит ли позвать Кевина? Но руки уже сами тянулись к телефону, набирая единственный сейчас правильный номер «Вероника», уж она-то наверняка знает, как в такой ситуации поддержать подругу.

 

***

 

— Я устал, Арчи. Давай, помоги мне, — Джагхед утомленно откинулся назад, его грудь тяжело вздымалась, лоб покрылся испариной, а не скрытые сейчас под шапкой волосы, сильно растрепались.

 

— Ну уж нет, ты сам этого захотел. Тебе и заканчивать, — Арчи усмехнулся и потянул слабо сопротивляющегося парня на себя.

 

— Я же не знал насколько это тяжело. У тебя все так легко выходило.

 

— Потому что я сильней. Ты просто больше работай руками, если хочешь хоть немного сегодня поспать.

 

Джаги тихонько застонал, но Арчи остался непреклонен, показательно поудобней устроившись на полу.

 

— И почему у вас нет электрического насоса?.. — он просто ворчал, но кто же знал, что надувать матрас на самом деле так тяжело.


End file.
